<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Hybrid Infection by TheDarkPokeMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991586">Resident Hybrid Infection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkPokeMaster/pseuds/TheDarkPokeMaster'>TheDarkPokeMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Pokemon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Hybrids, Multi, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Yuri, pokemon hybrids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkPokeMaster/pseuds/TheDarkPokeMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A viral outbreak spells trouble for Ash and friends when they enter a city to have some fun? Who is this mysterious Corporation behind this outbreak, and what exactly is the virus that has now infected the town that Ash and his friends are in? They will find out, and it shall change them forever in more ways then they know! Also, this is an Ash/Harem story, so please read and review thanks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash/Multi - Relationship, Dent | Cilan/Iris, Haruka no Glacia | May's Glaceon/Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Hikari no Mimirol | Dawn's Buneary/Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The infection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N well, this is a news story that was asked by Wolfpackersson09. Now this will be a harem story. I don't do many with Pokémon, but like a few others that I have done, Ash and his friends are no longer human. As for who's in it, I will have a list at the end of the chapter who Ash will end up with, so all I have to say now is just sit back, relax and enjoy.</p><p>I will add who joins Ash Harem as the chapters go on I mean as you can see this will also have some minor charecters from Resident Evil.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Deep in an underground laboratory, there were several people, scientists, researchers, and handymen that dealt with many of the experiments that went on in that laboratory. However, one of the various Team Rocket members was filling working on a keyboard. He was blonde and wore sunglasses and was part of a group referred to as S.T.A.R.S, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service. The man finished temporarily hacking and disabling the security system and filling a suitcase with various vials, each containing a blood-red liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the last vial was loaded, he took the briefcase out but took out a single bottle of the crimson liquid as he knew what he was going to do: see the results of the virus. He decided to infect the water supply to spread it across the Team Rocket base effectively and the town itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he did was smile and soon gave a light laugh. "Well, this will be interesting and fun." He said as knowing that he needed to be fast since the last thing that he needed to was to get caught in the madness that was soon to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then he looked at the camera that was all around the base and soon saw a Team Rocket member get a drink of water and just watched on with a smile as the man soon falls onto his keens and screamed out in pain as his clothes started to be torn apart by his transformation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, on the other hand, just watched on with a smile as he saw a female soon came over only for her also to become infected too as she changed just as fast as once bitten on her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And so it begins." He said to himself as he left the security room he was in, with only one more thing to do, release the prisoner that was in the central testing lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today we join Ash and friends, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, as they now enter Seafoam City, a well-known resort town that's known for pristine waters, amusement parks, and beautiful beaches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serena just looked down at the city as she smiled already, seeing the festival that was already underway. "We're finally here!" Serena said the older girl of the group with her blonde hair flowing around, and her Fenniken was outside her Pokeball, yipping happily with her trainer at the prospects of a mini-faction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we made it at long last!" Ash yelled with a smile on his face as he looked at the city was before him, and he looked over on his shoulder at Pikachu, who was smiling as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Bonnie yelled as she jumped for joy as she looked at all the rides and gave a mad little grin all over her face. "Hey, Serena, how about we go on some rides, huh." The young girl said as she jumped for joy, something that made Ash and Serena smiled at Bonnie. "Come on, Ash, it should be fun!" She yelled as she just continued to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clemont just looked down at his sister and sighed his little sister, but he couldn't help but smile at her as well. "Now, Bonnie, what if they want to go on rides, alone?" He asked, looking at her with a smile as she started to pout a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's alright with me, Clemont," Ash said with a smile as he rubbed Bonnie on the head. "After all, it should be fun just to have a day to relax." He said as he looked at the sea, which reminded him of Misty so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She would have loved this City then again she loves the water," Ash said, not knowing he said it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group wasn't sure who Ash was talking about, outside of Pikachu, but they were curious. Before Serena could even ask, another voice spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Ash, it's good to see ya!" It came from an older man with tan skin and what seemed to be permanently closed eyes. He rushed up to Ash as Ash himself smiled and rushed up to him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brock, hey man, it's been a while!" Ash said as he looked at his old friend with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too long, man, but it's good to see you here," Brock replied to Ash's statement as they had greeted each other. It indeed has been a long while since Ash had seen Brock, and that was something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is this?" Bonnie asked as she saw the older guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this is Brock he used to travel with me when I first started as a trainer we've been through a lot together right Broko," Ash said with a grin as he gave a high five to Brock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also use to be a Gym Leader of Pewter City as well." He said with a smile as Ash soon wondered what he was doing here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Brock, what are you doing here anyway I mean not that it not good to see you again?" Ash asked but soon got the idea and just laughed. "Oh, I get the beach." He said with a laugh as Bonnie and Clemont both watched, and they were also a little confused by all this still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling Brock just placed a hand on his chin as a glint appeared in his eye and gave a smile. "Oh, you know, huh? It seems you've changed a lot since I was gone, I see." Brock said as he turned away, looking at the beach. "This, after all, is a good place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A place for what if I may ask?" Clemont asked, looking at Brock, who just looked at the blonde Gym leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for Girls, after all!" he said as the moment he said that he got hearts in his eyes. "I mean, there are just so many ladies already waiting down there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, there's a chance that my big brother will finally get a girlfriend!" Bonnie said with stars in her eyes at finally having an older sister to play with, but that's quickly shot down as a certain Croagunk came out of his Pokéball and used Poison Jab, lightly, on Brock's rear-end, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, so much for the ladies," Brock cried out in a painful voice as the Croagunk took him away elsewhere, yet for as he couldn't help but laugh at the sight missing this in away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was weird," Serena said, just confused at the odd sight of a Pokemon that injured its trainer, even mildly, with its purpose of stopping someone from finding a potential significant other. Ash just shook his head, and figured now would be a good time to check out an amusement park, or the Seafoam City Pokemon Zoo, to have some fun with friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, its Brock, and trust me, he does this sort of thing all the time," Ash said as he saw that Bonnie and Clemont had gone to the Pokemon Zoo. "Oh, and don't worry, he'll be alright in no time," Ash replied with a grin on his face as he looked at Pikachu. "Isn't that right, Pikachu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Pikachu did was node his head and laughed at this, knowing that Brock hadn't change all that much in the time that he last saw Brock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serena, on the other hand, just blushed lightly, seeing that it was just her and Ash, and maybe this was the chance she had been waiting for all she needed was the right moment now. "Well Ash looks like it's just you and me right now, so how about we go on some rides," Serena said as she smiled at Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Ash just nodded as he grabbed hold of Serena's hand and headed towards some rides, yet he never noticed that Serena was blushing the second he took her hand. "Well come on Serena, we came to have fun after all." He said as he looked back at Serena and smiled at the blonde girl. "After all, I want to go on as many rides as I can and see what I can win as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serena just smiled at as she nodded she too wanted to go on a ride and maybe tell him how she felt about him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will tell him how I feel today that is a promise."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two soon headed to the main amusement park, as they had an agreed meeting spot if they got separated or went to different attractions, and that spot was unmistakably the Pokemon Center of Seafoam City. The Seafoam City Amusement Park was positively known for many attractions as Ash and Serena had started to try them out. That included a spinning cup ride and a roller coaster, which Serena was screaming her head off when it dipped down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few rides, they decided to take a rest for a brief moment, if only to get some water. Good thing there was a water fountain nearby, as the two took a quick sip to quench their thirst before taking a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what should we do next?" Ash asked as he looked around the amusement park to see what attractions were there, there was a haunted house labyrinth attraction as well as a Ferris wheel, but Serena had caught her eyes on the Tunnel of Lovedisc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That looks like the perfect place to tell him!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought as she wanted to go there, but before she could voice her opinion, a Pokemon, a Poochyena, was walking around strangely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, is something wrong with that Poochyena?" Ash asked as he looked at the Poochyena as, and Serena both moved closer to the Pokémon, wondering if the poor thing was hurt. Yet they questioned how it was injured since it didn't look injured, at least from what they could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serena just looked at the poor unfortunate Pokemon, as she walked along with Ash a little closer to the Pokémon. "Ash, are you sure about this, what is it tries to attack us?" Serena asked while holding onto Ash's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash, on the other hand, just looked at Serena with a smile, while the blonde girl just smiled at Ash. "Hey, it will be okay, Serena we need to help the poor thing," Ash said as she moved closer and bent down to his keens as he looked at the Poochyena. "Hey, it's alright, Serena I'm not going to hurt you," Ash said, looking at the poor thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the Poochyena started to try and bite Ash as soon as he got close enough. Sure, Poochyena was known for biting things, but this felt different. Ash managed to get his hand away as Pikachu sent a Thundershock towards the Poochyena to chase it away. For some reason, the Poochyena still looked crazed, as it spotted a new target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What's wrong with that, Poochyena?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ash thought as suddenly before the Poochyena started to attack a random person, and his eyes suddenly widened as the man began to scream in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash and Serena watched as they both saw the Poochyena run up and bite at the man neck as blood rushed out all over the floor, even other park-goers screamed in horror at what they had just seen. While Ash and Serena just watched on unable to move from where they were standing as they saw the man fall to the ground as more blood came out from his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serena just watched this as she threw up at seeing this and screamed at it while Ash stepped forward to keep her safe. Still, once the man falls to the ground everything went to hell as People began to panic, punching and pushing anyway that got in their way, some people had dropped to the ground, and they got trampled on to death from people that panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out of my way." One person yelled as he tried to get to safety, as he knocked other people to the ground in trying to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some girls panicked as well, as they too were trying to escape. "Serena, we need to get out of here and now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash, on the other hand, was soon knocked to the ground as he saw Serena was becoming separated from him, but he knew that he had to run before the man was killed slowly Ash stood to his feet when he felt a sharp pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh, what going on I feel hot like my body is on fire," Ash asked as the young trainer didn't know why he was feeling this pain knowing that he wasn't hurt and wondered just what was going on, but as the young trainer looked around Ash saw that he was not the only one that was in pain either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were multiple people in pain, and there were no constants. Young and old, man and woman were all in pain as Ash suddenly felt something happening to him. Ash's teeth were starting to fall out and be replaced with light fangs, similar to that of a canine Pokemon, but not as pronounced as a Poochyena, Mightyena, or Growlithe. He then began to grow black and blue fur with his face creating a muzzle of sorts as his ears started to move to the top of his head and a tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What's happening to me?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked as he only got a slight glance at his reflection. He had changed into a strange mix of human and Lucario. That was the last image he saw before passing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ash woke up he slowly stood up as his clothes fell off from his body, Ash just held his head in slight pain as he stumbled around trying his best to remember what had happened before he passed out. <em>"W</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>hat happened?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ash asked as she looked around the park and saw that the only thing around were dead bodies, but he soon heard a voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're up." A female voice said as Ash looked to see where the voice was coming from, Ash then saw what looked like a Pachirisu only she was a lot bigger and had blonde hair. "Few, I was worried that you were not waking up." She said with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" That was the question on Ash's mind. He also knew he had to know what was going on as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name's Sherry, Sherry Birkin, and I have to say I'm glad you aren't one of the ones that have gone completely berserk." Sherry introduced herself, Ash finally realizing that the girl was a mixture of a human and Pachirisu, rather than an oversized Pachirisu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but what happened here? How come I can't remember...?" Ash began as he rubbed his head and tried to remember what had happened or, at the very least, the last thing that he could remember before passing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa there, one thing at a time, and I don't think it's a good idea to stick around. Give your memory some time, but you shouldn't have problems remembering most things. People you care about and such." Sherry said as she looked around for anything that might've been a bad omen or danger. Ash began looking around, especially since this was about as dangerous as the time he saw the clash between Kyogre and Groudon, or the fighting between Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash nodded as he rubbed his head as Sherry helped him up. "First things first we need to find a place to hide." she said as she looked around and soon saw a few males slowly walking towards her, and she could see the smiles that they had on their faces, "Shit this is no good!" She yelled as she grabbed Ash's hand. "It's time to go and now!" She yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was a little confused by what was still going on as he looked at the males that were making their way towards them, "Hey kid, move along. She's going to be mine!" One male yelled that was a Charmeleon kind of hybrid of some sort. "But I'm more than willing to kill you, then take her to be mine." The hybrid said with a crazed smile on his face as he moved forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry, on the other hand, just grabbed hols of Ash's hand and looked at him "We need to run!" She yelled as she dragged him away from the male that was moving forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get back here!" One of the guys said as Sherry and Ash kept running and tried to hide, just barely missing an ember attack. Going through a window, just barely as the two had a few cuts on their body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, that hurt," Ash said with a groan as he looked back, seeing the odd hybrids coming after him and Sherry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry, however, just looked at Ash and grabbed him by the arm. "No time to talk, we need to keep moving!" She said as she looked back to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Restaurant, Food Storage)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry and Ash made into the food storage in the back of a restaurant. Ash was confused about what the deal was with those guys. "I think we should be safe now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was wrong with those guys?" Ash asked as Sherry's outfit wasn't necessarily in the best condition. The pants were semi-torn and had to accompany the squirrel-like tail from protruding just above her buttocks. She just looked around for a better way out, as she didn't want to get back in that crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those guys are infected, like us, but unlike us, they're more instinctual. Practically raping girls that they think are cute, and fighting or even killing everyone else, mostly males that would stop them from getting the mate they want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was shocked at hearing as he stood to his feet once more. "I have to go out there and help!" Ash yelled, knowing that Serena would be in danger, and he was just thankful that all the other girls he had known over the years were not here. Just think about people doing made Ash feel angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry, on the other hand, just grabbed hold of him and pulled him down. "You can't!" She yelled, worried for him, as Sherry knew full well that it was hell outside, and she knew that is he went outside, then it would mean certain death. Sherry had already witnessed a lot of it and recognized that several of the infected males that were out there would kill Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash, on the other hand, just looked at Sherry, wondering why she was stopping him, he needed to go out there and find his friends before. "I can't I need to find my friends, they're out there right now," Ash said as he looked at Sherry right in the eyes. "I can't just leave them out there, not after all that you have told me is going on." Ash was starting to get angry but not angry with her. He had already seen what had just happened and knew that the others were in danger. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. It's just I'm worried," Ash said as he frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, but those guys out there are running on pure instinct. I mean it like some macho thing that guys have about proving that they are the best or something like that. The first thing we need to do is make sure we're safe, and then we plan out what to do next." Sherry said as she slowly opened the door, which, thankfully, wasn't locked into the kitchen area of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around carefully, making sure that there was no one there that was interested in picking fights or Pokemon that started becoming violently wild. Once she made sure that there were no violent Pokemon or the instinctual hybrids in the area, she made a sign that Ash recognized as 'come here.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I know we're supposed to meet up in the Pokemon center here, and I think that's where we should go," Ash said, but Sherry wasn't so sure about that place until Ash looked over to Sherry wondering if that was a good idea or not. "Well, unless that's not a smart move to make."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, but your right, the Pokémon Center might be a bad idea or even a human hospital. Sick Pokémon do get taken to the Pokemon Center for checkouts, and if people were at the hospital when infected, then some might just stay around and make it their territory."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn." Ash cured as he looked around, seeing the mess that was throughout the area and saw that they hybrids had taken some of the food for the owner, and he saw even more clothes that were on the floor. "Guess they no longer want to wear clothes, huh?" Ash asked as he looked around a little more as he knew that they needed to get what they needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry, however, looked at Ash as she shook her head at what Ash said. "No, not really, but then again, look at us." She said and waved her hand over her own body as well as Ash's. "I mean, we are not human anymore, true we still have our eyes and hair that we had when we were Human." She said and gave a light smile at Ash. "But other than that, we are Hybrids now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly the two looked outside as they slowly opened the door as they looked around to make sure that it was all clear. "Well, so far, so good, huh, Sherry?" Ash asked as she nodded and gave one last look. "So, what's the plan then? I mean, it's not like we can just stand around and do nothing." Ash said knowing full well that right now, they needed to make a plan, as well as a place which they can stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That and we still have our human minds," Ash added as he looked at his tail. "Well, almost that is." He said with a frown and saw Sherry had it a little worse as her tail was a lot bigger than Ash's own as Sherry was still trying to keep the clothes that she had on her as well not wanting them to fall off, while Ash still had his hate on his head. <em>"</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>I just hope the others are okay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that, but with how things are now, it makes things harder to get around. If it's not hybrids wanting to get laid like animals or hunt others for dominance, then it's the infected Pokemon going on a killing spree." Sherry thought of what to, her tail swishing a bit while thinking. It was hard to think of what to do next with so many different factors involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it might be a bad idea, but I'm going to the Pokemon Center. My friends already set up a plan to meet up there, and that's the first place we should check." Ash quickly suggested before trying to get out of the empty restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, wait! Is this guy actually that stubborn?" Sherry asked herself as she left to catch up with Ash as he exited the main door to the park outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Ash was outside, he just kept ruining until he saw Serena's clothes on the ground and began to feel worried for his friend. "Serena, Bonnie, Brock, Clemont!" Ash yelled, calling for his friend, yet all he heard was silence. "Damn, what the hell could have done all this?" he asked but knew it was also pointless at this point. "I need to find them. Maybe they are alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Ash continued to walk to the Pokémon center, hoping to find his friends at least, but that change, when Ash heard a voice from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, hello there handsome," A female voice from the shadows, Ash just looked over to where the voice was coming, and he soon saw a Bulbasaur girl around his age walking over to him swing her hips at him. "You look so perfect," She said as she began to get a little closer to Ash, from the look of the girl had light green skin with dark spots over her body with a bulb on her back, and from the looks of it, she used to have short blue hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash, on the other hand, was being careful he had already seen how the males were but the females well so far he had only seen Sherry. "Um, Miss, are you alright?" He asked as he backed away, already knowing that he needed to be careful at least. "Look, I think that you need to stop right there," Ash said, yet the girl that was now a lot closer to Ash and out of the dark Ash could get an even better look at her than he did before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Bulbasaur girl did was giggle now face to face with Ash, "Wow, just look at you. You're so strong." She said as she soon wrapped her arms around the back of Ash's neck and pulled her self closer to him, it was then Ash noticed just how big her breasts were, which only caused him to blush intensely at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, I sort of have to find my friends, so I have to go," Ash said, trying to push the nude Bulbasaur girl, but she kept herself within fairly close vicinity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, big boy, don't you want a mate, and I can give it to you." She said, but before anything else can happen, the Bulbasaur girl was shoved out of the way by a quick attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sherry?" Ash asked as he had fallen on his butt from the quick attack as the Bulbasaur girl recovered. The Bulbasaur girl just glared at Sherry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate spoilsports, so get lost, Pachirisu, bitch!" The girl said as Ash was getting to bolt with Sherry if necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, but he's not into you, so get the hell out of here!" Sherry yelled as she knew that this was not going to be easy. "Ash, you need to be ready she wants you right now and we, she may kill me to get you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bulbasaur girl just growled at this as she looked at Sherry with anger burning in her amber eyes. "Well, I don't give a fuck you bitch go and find someone else to mate with, he's mine." She yelled as she jumped o sherry, knowing off the remainder of the clothes that she was trying to keep on. "You know what?" The Bulbasaur girl asked as a twisted grin formed on her face. "I'll think I'll just kill you right here and now, then your mate will be all mine." With that, she soon used her vines to wrap around Sherry's neck, cutting off the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash seeing this was shocked and knew that he needed to do something and fast, and before it was too late as well. "Hey, you need to stop now!" Ash yelled, running over to the two as he saw the Sherry was doing the best that she could to get the Bulbasaur girl off. However, nothing was working, and all the two could hear was Bulbasaur girl gives off a crazy laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said, get off of her!" Ash said more seriously before creating a Quick Attack, shoving the girl off of Sherry, and fortunately, the Bulbasaur girl was so stunned that her vines became slackened enough, letting go of Sherry in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Sherry said, coughing and gasping for air from the situation. The Bulbasaur girl was stunned as Ash and Sherry needed to find another way to the Pokemon Center of Seafoam City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was about to run when he heard Sherry cry out in pain, as he looked back, he saw that she was unable to stand on her feet. "Come on, we need to go, Sherry!" Ash yelled as he picked her up, knowing that he needed to get out of here and fast. "Look, I know you may not like me doing this, but we need to be fast," Was all that he said as Sherry just nodded, knowing that right now, it was for the best as both looked back, hoping that nothing was following.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After running for what seemed almost like forever, both Ash and Sherry had found a house that looks abounded. "Well, we should be safe here, Sherry," Ash said as he entered the house while still holding Sherry in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it looks like a safe place to rest for now. At least until my ankle is all better." She said as she winced in pain a little from the pain that she felt in her ankle. "Sorry that you had to carry me like that, Ash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash just smiled at her as he placed down onto a chair and proceeded to get the front door blocked so that no one could get in through it. "They're all done now, let's look at your ankle," Ash said as he bent door to look at it, while Sherry just looks at Ash and, blushed lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash wasn't a medic, but he knew a bit of first aid and knew that if you travel, you might need to learn several skills as a just in case. The ankle itself didn't look exceptionally bad, but it might prove problematic if she tried to walk immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I say don't strain it for a day, but I'm not a doctor," Ash said as Sherry nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I'm just more worried if we'll become like those people." Sherry was worried, and it was understandable. It was something Ash certainly didn't want to start thinking about that possibility. "Look, let's concentrate on staying alive for now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash just nodded and gave a smile. "Yeah, we will Sherry, and thanks for saving me," Ash said with a smile, but soon Ash thought of his friends he just hoped they were all alright and more importantly safe from whatever hell was going on out in that city, and all he wanted to do right now was hurt the one who caused this apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry only looked at Ash and smiled at him. "That alright, I mean best I save you then the fate that could have happened to you," She said as she smiled at Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked at each other as Ash gave a weak smile. "Well, it looks like it's starting to get dark as well," Ash said as he looked out the window and saw that it was starting to get late and dark as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry noticed this as well and knew full well of the danger that was and could happen at night, so she looked over to Ash and saw the look that he had. "That's a good idea, Ash I think it would be for the best since I know it's not going to be safe for either of us to head out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash simply nodded at this and looked out the window once more. "So, it's going to get more deadly out there then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate to say this, but your right, Ash," Sherry said as she gave a deep sigh and gave a quick look outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Ash was feeling worried for his friends; still, he just hoped that they were not only safe, but they hadn't changed either, as that was the last thing that he wanted for them. But he knew that it was not safe to go out and just look for them; after all, even if they were still human, they might be scared of him and just run away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if they had changed as he had then, well, that was a thought that he didn't want to even think about as he had already seen how people acted and became. Ash looked over to Sherry, who was on the lookout in case some of the Hybrids came close to their location, and for the moment, it seems that they are safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But neither knew how long this would last Ash looked over to Sherry as she slowly moved away from the window. "Well, how is it out there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry just gave a smile. "Well, from the looks of it, we are safe for the moment that means we can rest here for now before we plan and make our next move." She answered and sat down on the bed and gave a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, for now, at least we should rest the transformation can take a lot out of some people, and its best we get all the rest we can." She said and looked at Ash, and could tell he was still worried, and she couldn't blame him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash nodded and looked at Sherry. "Okay, then Sherry, I just hope we don't start becoming like the ones outside," Ash said with a little worry in his voice and soon looked over to the tired Sherry. Who was doing all that she could to stay awake, something that was worrying Ash when he saw this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash then moved over to Sherry and placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her as Sherry looked up at him. "Look, like you said, Sherry, we need to have a rest, and from the looks of it, you need it the most, so please just get some sleep, okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry, on the other hand, wanted to protest with what Ash had said, but she also knew that he had a good point as well. She was so tired right now, and she was having a hard time staying awake right now. "But I need to keep a lookout. We could get attacked." She thought as she gave another yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know..." Ash began as he looked at her. "But I also know that you're tired, and you need your rest if we are going to help my friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherry simply nodded at what Ash told her as she soon placed her head down onto the pillow and began to close her eye for some much-needed sleep. Once Ash knew she had gone to sleep, Ash took a look outside and decided to keep watch till Sherry had her rest, Ash placed his hand on the glass and frowned ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts turned to his friends and knew that they were out there, but with the danger that he had seen already, Ash knew full well that it was not safe to simple head on out. For now, all he could do was wait for Sherry to rest up and then plan on what would be the next best thing to do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Looking for friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash goes looking for his friends and Pokemon with his new friend Sherry, but what will they find.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, chapter two is here and up for you to read, and I hope you're all liking this so far. Again I must say this is a back burner story that I'm doing. So sorry if this takes a while since I like to take my time to make chapters the best that they can be so that you can all enjoy them to the fullest. And just so that you all know, Serena is back in the chapter for you all. More girls Ash knows will show up in the coming chapters as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Sherry was resting on the bed that Ash had brought her to so that she could rest up, while Ash was looking out the windows keeping an eye out, and so far, everything was quiet, which Ash was happy for that peace. <em>"</em><em>Man, at least we are safe here for now," </em>Ash thought as he looked down below, one thankful thing that came with his new body as he could see in the dark and would know if anyone was coming up to the house.</p>
<p>"I hope Serena and the others are okay. The last thing I need is for them to be like I am," Ash said as he walked over to a nearby mirror and just looked at his body and gave a sigh. <em>"</em><em>Tomorrow, I need to find her and the others,"</em> Ash thought to himself, yet for now, Ash decided to try and get some rest as he knew that Sherry was already sleeping over in the next room.</p>
<p>Ash just gave a deep sigh as he lays down on the bed a looked at his former hands before he gaze went to look out the window, he could hear the screams of human, hybrids, and Pokémon, and Ash didn't even want to know what was going on out there. To him, it was better left unsaid and not even try thinking about it, and he would worry about that in the morning when Sherry woke up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>(Time skip to the next morning)</p>
<p>Ash was happy as he woke up and looked around his house. It was strange to think he was in a disaster zone, he started to get out, but something felt off. Once he entered the kitchen, he saw it. A human-sized and humanoid Lucario stared back at him, with claws and fangs bloodied with his friends' corpses around him. Each one had a look of horror on their dead and lifeless eyes looking right at him. Soon the beast that had done this lunged at him with a devouring pounce.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ash woke up with a startled gasp, as he then looked around and remembered that he was still in Seafoam City, during some sort of viral outbreak. He lays back down and almost jumped at the sight of Sherry, the Pachirisu girl he had met last night.</p>
<p>What shocked him was what he was doing in bed next to her Sherry had her eyes closed as Ash could tell that she was at least sleeping peacefully next to him. Ash could even see a smile on her face. "Man, did I walk into her room in the middle of the night or something," Was all Ash could think of as he looked at her, and soon Ash couldn't take his eyes off her, but he also wonders did Sherry somehow come into his room.</p>
<p>Ash soon shock this thought from his head. <em>"</em><em>No</em>, <em>I can't think like that. I need to find my friends," </em>Ash thought as he got out from the bed while making sure to do the best that he could without waking Sherry up as that was the last thing he needed right now.</p>
<p>Soon Ash made his way to the bathroom and decided to take a shower at least, "Well, at least I can hope that I can take one still," Ash said as he sighed. "Man, I hate this. I hate this so damn much!" Ash yelled and punched the wall in anger, which shocked him as he saw that he had made a hole in the wall. "Well, look like I am stronger." And Ash already knew that from what he had seen, he would use his new body to keep his friends safe from the crazed people that were outside.</p>
<p>"Once I find my friends, we need a better place than this to hide, but I better talk this over with Sherry as well," Ash said as he looked back the way he had come in, and once again, he gave a sigh hoping that she would be alright to move.</p>
<p>He started the shower to try and clean himself off as best he could. It was different than average since Lucario had fur that was as tough as steel or iron, but he still tried. The shower might help get his mind off what happened to him or give him an idea of where to go next. It wasn't a long shower before he stopped and went out to get his pants at least.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After Ash had finished grooming himself as best he could, he returned to the room to check on Sherry, but she was listening to something as best she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what's the plan?" Ash asked, curious as to what she was doing. She lifted a finger and kept her cheeks sparking every so often, a radio near her ears. She put it down after the most recent spark and looked towards Ash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, if we're going to the Pokemon Center, then we'll have to think of a new way to get there or how to get in. The S.P.D, Seafoam Police Department, pretty much issued a quarantine and evacuation from town. Any survivors and uninfected Pokemon are to proceed to the Police Station, and the Pokemon Center is too close to Brian Irons."</p>
<p>Ash nodded and knew what she meant that area would be deadly for them to go near. "Alright, then we'll head out, that's if you can still stand," Ash said as he looked at Sherry feeling a little worried for her. "I mean, if you can't walk, then I can go." He said as he watched her stand on her feet.</p>
<p>Once Sherry was on her feet, she just looked at Ash with a smile. "See, I'm alright now. Let's get going and find your friends," Sherry said as they both got what they needed, such as food and water from the house.</p>
<p>"We may need this," she said as she looked back at Ash, who was also grabbing all the food that he could carry.</p>
<p>"Uhmm, Sherry, I need to ask what are we going to do once we find them? Well, if we find them, that is?" Ash asked, knowing that they couldn't just stay here is was not safe here anymore, and he had a feeling that she knew this just as much as he did as well.</p>
<p>Sherry then puts one of her fingers on her right cheekbone and thought for a minute. "Hmm, there's a cabin on the outskirts of town that we can use, but I'm not sure if it's exactly safe."</p>
<p>"Why?" Ash asked, curious about Sherry's statement, and she looked at him in the eye.</p>
<p>"Because I don't know how far this virus has spread or if there's military personnel stationed miles out. IF the news of this infection has reached people outside of town, then there's likely to be a military blockade keeping us in and everyone else out. Then there's also the fact that we are stronger with our hybrid bodies, and someone else probably decided to claim it as their turf. Let's at least find your friends and pick up supplies." Sherry said before the two decided to leave and go back into the streets. It was daytime, which meant the nocturnal and most infected were probably still resting or had just turned in for the night.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's go and make this fast," Ash said as he opened the door and looked outside, and just as Sherry said, the streets were empty with no sign of life at all. "Well, looks like your right Sherry."</p>
<p>Sherry nodded and sighed from the looks of things, and everything was going right for them for once at least. "Yeah, we just need to hope that it stays that way, and Ash, you should know that you may need to be ready for the worse when we get there."</p>
<p>Once hearing this, Ash just looked at her wonder what she meant by that, and from the tone of her voice, he knew that it wasn't at all good. "What do you mean, Sherry?"</p>
<p>"Look, even if we find them, they could be one of many things, Ash." She said and looked at him with a sad look on her face knowing that he needed to hear this. "They could be human, and in that case, they kill us because of what we are. The other is that they have gotten killed." When Sherry said this, she saw the darkened look that grew on Ash's face and knew she had to tell the last thing. "Or they have become like everyone else, and they are also infected. Which means one of two things, they could either want to mate or kill us." She said with a frown. "Look, I know it not what you want to hear, but it's a chance."</p>
<p>"Wait a moment; where's Pikachu?" He looked around and hoped Pikachu wasn't infected, but there was also the likelihood that he was infected and turned violent.</p>
<p>"I never saw a Pikachu with you, so either the Pikachu in question is infected and turned feral, or he escaped infection and is looking for you, or..." She let it stand as all of Ash's friends, and Pokémon can have gotten killed by the infected.</p>
<p>"Damn..." That was all Ash could say as he soon heard a noise that sounded like crying heading towards them. "Not good, Ash, we need to hurry and hide," Ash said with a whisper as the two soon took cover behind a wall.</p>
<p>"Why..." The voice said with a sniff as it got closer. "Why did this have to happen?" Ash knew the voice was female and soon saw a Fennekin girl with Honey hair walking out with tears coming down her eyes. "Where is everyone else?" She asked as she looked around and saw herself in the glass window of a shop. As she soon looked back at what she had become with the look of anger all over her face as she let loose a blast at the window in anger. "Look at me. I'm a monster!" She yelled.</p>
<p><em>"Wait, is that?" </em>Ash thought as he started to take a good look at her. She was nude, with the closest thing to modesty being that Serena's flesh had orange fur covering her naked body. He decided to try and get a closer look until Sherry stopped him briefly.</p>
<p>"Are you crazy?" She whispered, trying not to get caught, but he wasn't going to get deterred like this.</p>
<p>"I think that's one of my friends, Serena. We were together when the outbreak happened." Ash broke cover as soon as he finished and spoke towards her, "Serena?"</p>
<p>Serena's eyes went wide with shock as she heard her name, and slowly she turned to the voice she knew all too well. "Ash, is that you?" She asked as Serena looked at Ash with tears in her eyes. "Ash, you're alive!" She yelled, happy to see him as she hugged him tightly as she continued to cry.</p>
<p>"Hey..." Ash said as he smiled and was happy that she was alright. "It's okay, Serena, it's okay, I'm okay," Ash said as he pulled and knew that he had to ask if she had seen the others or not. "Serena, have you seen the others?" Ash asked as he looked at his friend.</p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry, Ash, too much happened all too fast." With a sniff, Serena said something that Ash noticed and was growing more worried as he remembered what Sherry had told him was going on with the males and what they had been doing to the girls. "Serena, no one touched you did they?" he asked, and he knows that it was an answer that he wouldn't like.</p>
<p>"Some tried if I think I know what you're asking. It was just so horrible, but I don't know what I did. I just used a Pokémon move, ember, I think, on instinct and ran." Serena said as Sherry moved nearby and tried to examine her at least, but Serena wasn't quite willing to let a stranger get near her and moved closer to Ash.</p>
<p>"It's okay. I'm trying to help. My name's Sherry. It's Serena, right?" Sherry spoke softly, but Serena just kept close to Ash. He didn't do anything to stop her from getting closer, but he was still processing what happened to begin with, hoping this was a dream.</p>
<p>"It's alright, Serena, she's not going to hurt you," Ash said as he smiled at his friend while all Serena could do was keep looking over at Sherry with just a little fear in her.</p>
<p>However, Sherry couldn't blame the poor girl; after all Serena had been through, she knew that it must have been tough on her and what she had gone through since she had changed. "He's right. I want to help out."</p>
<p>Serena was still reluctant in doing so as she was still unsure of trusting the hybrid girl that had come with Ash, but she knew that she could also trust Ash. "Okay, Ash, if you trust, I will as well," Serena said and gave a light smile to Ash.</p>
<p>Sherry just smiled as she was happy that Ash had found one of his friends and knew that she was not like the others. "Well, now we found you, things seem to be going on in our favor at least." She said and looked around a little more. "Now you have found each other best we get moving. I don't like staying here any longer than we have to."</p>
<p>Ash nodded at this and looked at Sherry and knew that they would need to keep moving for now. "So all we need to do now is find a good place, Serena did you see anyone else?" Ash asked, hoping she had at least seen their other friends.</p>
<p>Serena could only shake her head at this and looked at Ash with a sad expression. "No, I don't. I mean, I tried looking for Bonnie and Clemont, and I'm worried about them both, Ash. I mean, what if there..." Serena began, but she could even finish as the thought alone made her sick to her stomach that both could be dead.</p>
<p>"Don't worry if we haven't found their bodies, then it means they could still be alive, yet I'm not sure if they have become like us or not," Sherry said; she looked at the two and saw Ash was a little happy at the news, but he was still worried about them.</p>
<p>"Poor Bonnie, she must be so scared at what been going on," Serena said as the Fennekin girl didn't want the little girl to go through what she or Ash had; after all, the transformation was painful for her, and she knew it must have hurt Ash as well when he had changed.</p>
<p>"Well, if they did change and they are siblings, as you said, then they will still look out for each other," Sherry said with a light smile as she knew that they would need at least some good news; after all, that's been going on.</p>
<p>Serena nodded and knew that was good news, but she knew from the way that Ash and this Sherry were talking that they couldn't stay around here for long, and she knew why after what had almost happened to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I say we should head back to the safe house we were staying at right now. Not many people left will be using it." Sherry said as she knew that that was for the best right now and there she could tell them more on what was going on she owned it to them after all. "Once we are back, I will tell you what I know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Ash and Serena looked at each other, and then they looked over to Sherry as they nodded and knew that it was best to talk once they were at the safe house. "Okay, Sherry, but I want to know what going on," Serena said as she looked at her body while hoping that there was a cure at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherry looked over to Serena and Ash and nodded once more at them. "I will you two. You both need to know this, and Ash will tell you what he knows already."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that said and hearing the cries of the infected getting closer, the three knew that it was now time to go before '<em> they'  </em> arrived<em>.  </em>"Crap, we better get going now," Ash said and grabbed hold of Serena's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the three had left, the hybrids all came out, and they could tell that someone had been here, but they didn't care as they would find them. But it was not just the hybrids that are currently there hiding in another building were three familiar criminals were hiding from the hybrids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, this is another fine mess that we've found ourselves in," Jessie said as she looked at both James and Meowth, who just looked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, hold on, Jess, you're not saying it's our fault we're stuck in this building with some freaky half-human and Half Pokémon things, are ya?" Meowth asked as he looked at his human friend with a frown of his own at what Jessie was implying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, all Jessie did was scoff at this and looked at the two of her team. "Oh, come on, if we had captured Pikachu, then we wouldn't have been in this city trying to capture that Pikachu, and now look," Jessie said as she heard the sounds that were coming from outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, be quiet, or they are going to find us, you two," James said to the two while making sure not to raise his voice in fear that raising it would make the hybrids find them, and he didn't want that, and that was something that he didn't want. "We've seen what they can do to humans and Pokémon as well, so let's just be quiet and then get out of here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Jessie and Meowth nodded as they looked out of the boarded-up window seeing the different forms of hybrids out there, both young and old, feeding on the food they could find and also drinking from the water fountain just like a Pokémon would in the wild.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three knew that right now, they needed to get out of the building they were in and then out of the city, but they all knew that was not going to be easy. "Maybe there are others that survived this," Jessie said as she looked over to Meowth and James and saw both were thinking the same as well right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, for now, jess, I think we shall just lay low, and once they are gone," Meowth said as he pointed outside to where the hybrids were. "We make a run for it and out of this city, and we never look back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I agree with Meowth. I mean, there's no way that the twerps managed to survive this nor there Pikachu," James said, and as much as he hated it, he was not going to look for their bodies and take their Pokéballs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Meowth felt the same; they may have wanted to get something out of this hell, but even they didn't want to take from the dead, it felt just too wrong for them. Since this mess started, it had been hell for the three; they all thought they would capture Pikachu and the other Pokémon that the twerps had, but they were wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Flashback to the day of the outbreak</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>The trio had followed Ash and his friends to the city, and the three just smiled as they made sure to have some disguises on so they could hide from everyone. The three just had one thing on their mind right now, and that was getting Pikachu, which they were going to do all in their power to succeed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, this is it the day we capture Pikachu and give him to the boss," Meowth said with a smile already forming on his face as he used binoculars to see where Ash and his friends were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Meowth was able to find them and smirked. "Well, there they are, and it looks like one of the old twerps is here as well," Meowth said as both Jessie and James looked as well but saw he was taken away soon after by Croagunk after jabbing him in the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio just continued to look over where Ash was and soon saw he went off with Serena and knew that this would be their best chance to get their Pokémon. "Okay, then let's get going." The three cried out as they gave a slightly evil laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without another word to say, the three members of Team Rocket began to follow Ash and Serena as they waited for the right moment to strike the two. "Okay, they are sitting down. James, I think now's the time to get Pikachu and their other Pokémon. " Jessie said as she gave a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, just as they were about to attack, they looked over and saw and a man getting killed by a Poochyena, and they knew that Ash and Serena were also able to see this since Meowth saw Serena throw up. "This isn't good; we need to scram!" Meowth yelled as the three saw many people fail over in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio could only watch at what they saw next as a woman screamed. "No, help me!" Cried the woman looking at her arm as it was changing shape. It was shrinking in length and forming into a large green leaf. As the other arms followed suit, her body thinned and thinned to the point where she was a thin as a stick, causing her to slip out of all her clothes, with only her breasts remaining their original size and remaining the same height. As her legs became twigs, her body turned a brown color, and her mouth opened into a large o shape, expanding almost like a snout and her face turning to a bright yellow color, though her green hair remained, while her once pretty eyes became two simple black dots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio just looked around as they saw another woman had turned into a half-human half Bellossom. She still had a human body, but the lower part looked like a dress made of leaves. The upper body was black, and while her red hair remained, two large red flowers grew on each side of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need to get out of here!" James yelled as they ran as fast as possible until they saw Serena on the ground and held her sides in pain. "Oh no, it's happening to the twerpette as well." And all they could do right now was watch as they saw Serena change right in front of them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena then cried in pain as she looked down at her hands, which were shaking as yellow fur was now growing on her hands and arms. "Fur...?" Serena asked, rather shocked. Serena thought she should try and maybe pull it off, but it hurt a lot, as it was her fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No help, Ash, anyone! Help me, please, it hurts so much!" Serena cried out as more the yellow fur was growing all over her body, which reached her chest and felt even hotter. "I feel so hot..." She gasped as the fur reached her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I feel too hot." Gasping at how hot she felt hot with the clothes she had on, she soon ripped them off and was at least thankful for her fur, which covered the lower part of her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena soon felt pressure in her tailbone as a bushy tail grew from her rear. It had an orange tip at the end of it. The fur reached her neck, and she had to close her eyes as the fur-covered her entire face. However, one half of it was yellow, and the other was white. Her nose became black and soon stretched outwards with her mouth, forming a muzzle. Soon, her ears grow longer and move to the top of her head, and became pointy. A tuff of orange fur covered her ears to finish it off, making her a full Fennekin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the last of the changes over, Serena soon out cold from the pain of her transformation. That was when Team Rocket decided that it was time to leave, as they didn't want the same thing happening to them that had just happened to Serena. So all the Team Rocket Trio did was run, and they never even looked back at all, mainly out of fear at what would happen if they did look back, as the trio knew that they had also to find a place to hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End Flashback</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The three didn't like what they had seen and wish they hadn't. "Look, whatever did this, I hope we don't become like the others either," James said with fear in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jessie and Meowth both nodded at this and would for now wait till night had arrived to escape. It seemed that many hybrids were not around as much as they were during the day, so, for now, they would wait and make some weapons to defend themselves against the hybrids.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N well, I have got the chapter done, so sorry if it seems short, but I felt that this is where it should end, and I will say this next chapter we shall see more of Ash's old friends and more on what the virus can do to a human as well.</p>
<p>As I said, I will list the girls who Ash will get so far and add more later on; this is to keep you all waiting and guessing and who will join, and remember Ash and the girls are no longer human.</p>
<p>Serena is one of the girls, and Ash will get more as I said, Sherry could be another, but that is up to you, the readers as well. If you want Sherry to join, just let me know in the reviews. Heck, ask as well if you want more girls to join but remember I will have the final say, and if I know the girl well, I shall add them in. And sorry for the mix up in Serena's hair looked it up, and it's a Honeygold like from what her bio says.</p>
<p>So until next time, please leave a review on what you think of Serena's Hybrid form as it's one I toyed with for a while. And yes, I know her Fenniken evolved, but I started this before that happened, so some Pokémon may not be like they are right now as they are in canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An old friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the world becomes worse thanks to the virus, many friends old and new are becoming worried for their friends</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I acknowledge that Serena's Fennekin is unevolved in this story. Still, it was getting worked on before she became Braxien and before some of the Pokémon that Ash and co got in canon joined their respective trainers as well. Sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't long before nighttime arrived, with many of the former town people were now all gone or at the very least still hiding from what was going on. Yet, it was still deadly outside as both males and females were still looking for ones they loved from when they were human and now wanted to be hybrids. And this was the case with one hybrid girl who had transformed; what made it worse was she was in heat, making her all the more deadly now she was a hybrid, and she would stop at nothing to get her mate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl in question was none over than May, who had transformed into an Eevee Hybrid, and right now, she was using her new body to try a locate Ash so that she could mate with him, and she was not going to let anyone get in her way. "I'm going to find him, then he and I will be mates," May said with a low growl, and she sniffed the ground, trying to pick up on his sent as best as she could, but she also needed to keep a lookout for males that knew wanted her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffed around a bit and found something similar to his scent. She somehow remembered the scent of one individual she cared about, and now she was on the hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash, Sherry, and Serena rested and made sure that they were all protected through the night. Most of the dangerous nocturnal hybrids would be out, and none of them were nocturnal. Plus, they didn't have a scope of what they could do as they sat trying to eat a survivalist meal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope our friends are alive," Serena said as she finished off the small meal, conserving food for months was going to go far.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash just looked over to Serena and nodded. He was still worried for Pikachu and his friends and what had happened to them. "Me too, Serena, but right now, we just need to have, well hope that they made it out," Ash said, looking at the girl with a smile as he wanted to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Serena did her best to return it, but the honey blonde still couldn't help but worry as Serena wished she knew the cause of this virus and just how long she and Ash had before they went crazy like many others they had seen. "I just hope none of us become like the others," Serena said with a frown as she had a drink of water. <em>"That's the last thing I want."</em></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sherry frowned at this, knowing that they were still not safe and had a feeling they were going to get hunted down. "We will rest for another ten minutes; it's best we don't stick around too much," she said as she gave a glance around and knew that for now, they were safe and could go to the safe house.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ash and Serena nodded as they finished off their meal and got what they had with them to head to the safe house they were staying, yet all three had no idea something, or someone is tracking them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to make it back to the safe house, with relatively few encounters. Either the other hybrids were taking the smart thing to avoid the nocturnal ones, especially the Dark types, or they just wanted some alone time to rest. Serena, Ash, and Sherry just wanted to figure out what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm heading for the Pokémon Center. That's where Clemont and Bonnie are," Ash said, and Serena nodded, agreeing with him. "Well, I hope there are at least."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I probably said it before, but it's a bad idea. Pokémon Center's and Hospitals are the first places that infected and wounded individuals are then taken to. They'd be overrun and infected or killed in a matter of minutes. And unlike zombies Ashg, the hybrids will take prisoners and stay around here as long as there's food and a place to stay." Sherry knew Ash was probably going to go forward with his plan to head to the Pokémon Center. It wasn't necessarily a bad plan. The virus simply shifted the ROE of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ash and Serena looked down once Sherry had told them this; both knew she was right; they just wish that he didn't have to be like this. All they two could do was hope that their friends had at least gotten out and to a safe place. "Okay then, so Pokémon Center's and Hospitals are a no-go zone then," Serena said as she placed her furred hand on Ash's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sherry nodded as she looked out the window and soon looked over to her new friends. "For now, we need to rest." She said as Ash stood up, wanting to take the first watch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then I'll take the first watch. You two get some rest." Ash said as both girls nodded and went to sleep in their room while Ash gave a quick look around the house, making sure that nothing could get in and he had what he needed to keep both girls safe from the male hybrids.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Brock, Clemont, and Bonnie were becoming worried, especially as they tried to make contact with Pallet Town in hopes that Professor Oak would have an idea on how to deal with this outbreak. "Professor Oak, Tracey can you hear me?" began Brock, being the one who knew how to make contact with Oak. "It's Brock!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Brock, is that you?" came Oak's voice as the professor's image appeared on screen, and he smiled at the moment he saw the former Pewter City Gym Leader managed to take the time to call him. "It's been a long time since we last interacted, hasn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it sure has," commented Brock; as much as he wanted to catch up with Oak, now wasn't the time for such since it was an emergency right now. "Unfortunately, we have a problem… There is this outbreak going on over here. And anyone that's sadly unfortunate to get infected by it is turned into a hybrid."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Professor Oak's expression darkened as he heard rumors of some kind of virus spreading throughout the Pokemon World and wondered if it was Team Rocket's doing. "Yeah, I heard about, and so has Tracy and Delia," he explained to Brock, though he had a feeling that Tracey will need to be extra careful when heading out on his own. "I told Tracey to be careful when he heads out to Cerulean City, but even he knew that Misty and her sisters would have to be aware of it before they get infected."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, speaking of Misty, how is she doing?" asked Brock, referring to the red-haired Tomboyish Mermaid that used to travel with him and Ash in Kanto and Johto before being made to run the Cerulean City Gym while her sisters travel around the world.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she's fine… Still able to handle herself in running the Cerulean City Gym," answered Oak, though noticed that Ash wasn't present as usually the raven-haired young man is the one who calls him at times throughout his entire journey. "Where is Ash? Is he okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Brock frowned as he hadn't had the heart to tell Delia, so he figured telling Oak would be a better choice. "He has gone missing, and so has Serena.…" he said, hoping that there is a chance that he, Clemont, and Bonnie will be able to find the two, especially as Oak remembered Serena from when she was little and had attended Pokemon Summer Camp. "Clemont, Bonnie, and I are looking for him while also needing to be extra careful."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I see… This is not a good sign at all," said Oak with a frown of his own, knowing it will hurt Delia and Grace a lot when they find out about their respective children being missing at a worse time such as this. "I will let Gary, Tracey, and Misty know of this… Perhaps they can help you in finding them."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, thanks to Professor," Brock was relieved that Gary, Tracey, and Misty will be assisting him, Clemont, and Bonnie with looking for their missing friends. Brock knew that because the virus is getting worse and worse, it will be a matter of time before it infects the entire planet. "We will need all the help we can get if we are going to find Ash and Serena."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Oak couldn't help but agree with Brock on that notion. "I know, and I will do what I can to eventually create a cure, but it will take a long time before we make a successful one," he replied, knowing that they could work on a possible cure. "Fortunately, I have some assistance from Professor Ivy, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper, Bill, Fennel, and Professor Sycamore since it is the entire world at risk."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brock wasn't sure what to say. However, he responded with a nod of his own. Normally, Brock would go into a depressive state whenever someone mentioned Professor Ivy's name since the events at Hoenn onwards, specifically the events with Rayquaza and Deoxys, don't bother him anymore. "Very well, please do what you can," he replied, and Oak complied with the notion before the screen went black.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before the Pokémon Center doors opened, and entering was a trainer with a Pansage by his side. However, it didn't go unnoticed by Brock or his Croagunk as they turned to see the newcomers that arrived, which caused their expressions to change to surprise the moment they immediately recognized who they were. "Cilan?" he asked, identifying the trainer to be none other than the Unova region's Pokémon Connoisseur and former Striaton Gym Leader Cilan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not too far away, May was getting closer to the individual she cared about; she gave a smile at this, knowing May was getting closer to her prey; she needed to do this just right. "Soon, we'll be together. Ash," She said as she sniffed the air once more, making sure that she was going the right way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for this huntress in love, two individuals were coming up to her. <em>"I have no time for this. I need to get to Ash; he is my mate after all." </em>That was all May could think of as she looked at the two hybrids with a frown on her face, as she was sure she was not going to let the two stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, good looking. Want to mate with me?" said a guy, which was then quickly revealed to be a Rattata hybrid, who was looking for some action. His friend was another Eevee hybrid like May, but he was a bit taller and more masculine-looking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Eevee Hybrid just looked to his friend and let out a laugh at what he had just said. "Get real, man, it's obvious that species trumps flirt." The second guy said, and she was upset. "So sexy, what do you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither. I'm already heading towards my mate. So back off or get ruff," She growled out the last part, ready to now literally tear into them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't smell the scent of a man on you. You're unclaimed, and that means you're free game." The Rattata hybrid said, and he was ready to fight. May was not in the mood for this. She wanted to get back to her mate, the strong mate that proved he was her equal, maybe even her better.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the Rattata hybrid jumped at her with both claws and fangs now at the ready to show the girl he would be her mate. May, was growling in anger, sidestepped away from the Rattata hybrid. That didn't mean the male would stop as he tried once again to attack her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May didn't like this; the last thing she wanted to do right now was to waste her time fighting this weak Rattata hybrid. "Give it up; you're not the one that I want," May told him as she growled in anger, and she saw the Rattata hybrid attack her, which made May angry that her time was getting wasted like this. "Fine..." May said as she waited for the right moment to strike at the attacking foe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the Rattata hybrid got ready to attack again, May soon jumped and right on the Rattata hybrid back before opening her mouth and biting down on his neck. "Argh, let go bitch!" The male cried out in pain as he tried to get May off him but found she was not letting go as he felt her teeth dig deeper into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me go!" he cried out in pain, trying to shake the Eevee hybrid off, more so as May's Pokemon instincts were starting to take over, and she wanted to defend herself from the opposing hybrid in any way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May, however, didn't say a word as she held on tighter than she did before as she used her new claws to dig into the Rattata hybrid, which caused him to draw blood. As the male who May was fighting was doing all that he could to get her off, yet May was not about to let this happen, not after bugging her the way he has done.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The male Rattata hybrid looked over to his friend, who was shocked at what was going on as May soon drawn blood from his neck. "Arck, I can't..." he said as he was now choking on his blood, trying his best to stop it while looking at May, who had blood on her lips as she had an angry look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you I had a mate," May said with a scowl on her face as the Rattata hybrid eyes went wide at this, failing down to his knees as he tried his best to speak right now. Still, all he could do was continue to chock on his blood as he looked over to his friend before falling to the ground dead and bleeding out on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to try your luck?" She growled out as the Eevee hybrid decided to back away, not wanting to meet his end as his friend had. Once he was within a safe enough distance, she sniffed again. She wanted to reconfirm the direction of the scent but noticed something else. It was something that she didn't notice the first time around and gave a deep frown.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Whose scents are those?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She first thought when she smelled the scent of two Hybrids, one a Pachirisu and the other a Fennekin, if she guessed correctly. They were unfamiliar, which got her angry, "Who are the hussies trying to get my mate!?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought now in her mind, she took off to confront the two females that seemed to be accompanying the man she wanted. May knew that she would deal with them and not let them take him away from her as she had no idea who either was; thus, May didn't trust them like the other girls she had known when she was human.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take May all that long before she reached the house that Ash was in, and she could smell the two females with her mate, which just caused her to growl in anger but could tell they were in another room from where her mate was and that caused her to smile. "Ash..." May said with a smile on her face as she looked at the house and gave a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet she knew she needed to be safe; after all, she didn't want to wake up the other two females knowing they are sleeping since it would ruin her getting her mate. So with that in mind, May made her way to the house as she made sure that no other hybrids were coming after her. Or at the very least, following her into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash, meanwhile, was sitting in another bedroom as he wondered where they could go after all; this was not the best of places to stick around as Sherry said the hybrids would come to this place sooner or later. "Well, tomorrow we need to move out. I'll just let Sherry and Serena sleep some more first," Ash said as he was getting tired as well but needed to watch out in case of danger.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once May got to the house, she sniffed and smiled know Ash was inside. "He is here, my mate." She said as her body shivered with delight at what she knew was to come. "Hold on, my love. We shall soon become mates and become one." She said as she knew she needed to be silent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash was starting to get nervous, but it wasn't the nervousness that had come from the horrors he saw earlier. It was from something he didn't know. A smell was permeating through the air, and it felt familiar. It was a good smell that reminded him of someone, but he looked to the window to ensure that the nocturnal ones were still avoiding the safe house. He never notices that someone was silently entering the room and getting closer to him, as he was too deep in thought and concern for his friends. May had snuck into the house, as quietly as possible, and made little noise to wake up the two females. She knew one was like her, a predator, and would be more of a challenge, but the other was a swift prey. A rodent that would run away or shock her in self-defense, but they could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Ash, it's been a long time," She quietly called out, and he turned his head to notice her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Ash heard his name getting called out, he turned around and saw an Eevee girl was standing right in front of him and knew that this hybrid had gotten into the house. But what concerned him was how this Eevee hybrid knew his name but smelling her; he did feel like he knew her; Ash just wasn't sure how or where. "Who are you, and how do you know me?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May, however, only looked at Ash as she smiled and moved closer to her soon-to-be made as she looked at what he had become and smiled to herself. 'Not bad I've got to say Ash looks so strong I know he will keep our young safe.' she thought as she moved to Ash while he backed away. "I'm hurt, Ash; we've known each other since you first started in Hoenn how you helped me become a strong trainer," May said as she gave a smile to Ash.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash, however, looked at May's face and her hair and knew that this was her. "May, oh no, are you alright?" he cried as he went over to her, concerned that she had got hurt or worse. After all, from what Serena had said to her. Ash knew that the male hybrids would have come after May and tried to mate with her, a thought that made Serena sick.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet when he got close, May grabbed hold of him and smiled at her mate-to-be. "Oh, I'm fine, Ash. I've never felt better in my whole life; honestly, I love it." She began as she looked at him and then looked at herself all with a smile on her face. "I mean, look at me. I look so damn sexy, don't I, Ash?" She asked as she pressed her breast up on Ash's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When May did this, Ash couldn't help but gulp a little, knowing that May was not thinking right but would still need to know what happened to her. "Yeah, but even so… I am worried about you, May," commented the former male human, showing his genuine concern over the brunette that he traveled within Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. However, while they did meet in Sinnoh, it was a temporary reunion since May was participating in the Wallace Cup at the time. "What about your Pokemon? Are they with you? Especially Glaceon, what happened to her?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this made May frown a bit like a tiny piece of her human mind came back, especially as Glaceon was with her when she ended up becoming infected and became worried as the female Ice-Type had gone missing. "I am not sure actually, one-minute Glaceon was with me, and then all a sudden, when I first woke up like this, she was missing!" she began with tears starting to form in her eyes at the thought of being reminded. "At least that's what I remember. I mean, it was all so crazy, Ash."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame you. I am worried about Pikachu and the others," he replied, referring to Brock, Clemont, and Bonnie since May needed to get properly caught up on what transpired after she left the group following the Wallace Cup. "Listen, we need to talk…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May looked at Ash as her instincts soon came back once more as she made her way closer to Ash, who saw the look that was in May's eyes and knew she was getting driven on her new instincts, which only caused Ash to be more concerned for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"May stop..." Ash said as she saw that something was wrong with her, but all May did was smile at Ash as she pushed him down onto the bed. "We can't do this," Ash said but was immediately cut off as she kissed Ash on the lips pushing her breasts on Ash's chest while Ash began to moan at the kiss he was getting from May.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May soon pulled away from the kiss as she looked down at Ash and gave a smile. "That was a good kiss Ash, but we will be doing a lot more than just kiss," May said as she gave a giggle making sure the other two females didn't get in her way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Serena was starting to stir as Serena could feel something wasn't right. The honey blonde hybrid could smell something that made her wake up. She had a quick look around the room, hoping that they hadn't gotten found, but she saw that everything was silent and Sherry was sleeping right next to her nice and peacefully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What's that smell?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mentally questioned herself, unknown what it was she smelling. She had to find out and noticed that it was past the time for Ash to get one of them to stand guard for the night. She huffed and looked for the boy, and when she followed the scent. That's when she saw Ash and an Eevee girl making out, the girl straddling Ash.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, Ash, don't worry, I'll help you!" Serena called out in concern, but that served to anger the Eevee girl, who looked back with anger over her face that she came in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You! Stay back!" May demanded and was ready to fight, with any moves she had and with her own body. She wasn't going to lose this no matter what, and this wasn't a potential sister-mate but an actual threat to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, Ash saw this and knew he needed to stop this as he knew that May was not thinking right and needed to stop this. "Wait, May, don't attack her; she's a friend I knew when I was younger!" Ash said as May looked at Ash than the girl who had gotten in her way from mating with Ash.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" May yelled as she looked at the Fennekin girl, who backed away in fear at the scream May gave towards her. "She wants to take you away from me, Ash. And will not let her do that you're my mate, Ash." May said as she looked at Ash with a smile on her face as she didn't see that Sherry had woken up from what was going on and saw Ash was on the bed with the Eevee. "She's not even a potential sister-mate," May yelled with anger as she noticed that the Pachirisu girl was walking in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Sherry asked as she was concerned, as she soon noticed the hybrid Eevee girl in the room and was ready to help Ash out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Great two girls who want to take my mate from me!" May yelled as she was fully ready to kill them both to keep Ash safe from the unknown females.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both Sherry and Serena knew that they might have to fight the girl, but it was what they were going to do to her once they had dealt with her. But Ash was nothing about to let them all fight each other as this would just put them all in danger as; he quickly stepped in front of the three girls making sure they didn't attack each other as he looked at May and then over to Serena and Sherry. "Alright, we need to stop," Ash said, looking over at May, who is still looking at Ash as he looked who was tilting her head at him. "May please they are friends, okay they want to keep us safe," Ash said, placing his hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she looked over at Ash, a soft smile May formed on her face since May did trust him, but she was still going to be careful with the two unknown females that she felt threatened by them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Ash and May decided to find a place so the two of them can chat. Then, Ash turned his attention towards Sherry and Serena. "It shouldn't take too long, okay?" he informed the two females he came with, which made them both nod in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it," responded Sherry, knowing that Ash and May will need to do a lot of catching up to get her up to date on everything that transpired up till now. "You two enjoy your chat."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were gone, Serena looked over to Sherry as she was confused by what the Eevee girl Ash called May meant by sister-mates. She had a feeling that Sherry might know. "Sherry, what did she mean by sister-mates?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sherry, however, face went red or would have if not for the fur that covered her face. "Well, what she means, Serena, is that more girls that would be with Ash." She said as she knew this was going to shock Serena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What you mean..." Serena said as she stopped and saw that Sherry was not joking. "But that's..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, Sherry just stopped what she knew Serena was going to say. "That's the thing while as humans that would be wrong we are no longer human, are we." She said as Serena looked at her transformed body and nodded. "Now we are like this to May and others; they don't care."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute… Is this true?" asked Serena in even more shock than ever, especially as she blushed at the thought of being part of a harem with Ash and even taking an interest in the other girls that are part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, besides, he did mention at one point that May used to be his traveling companion throughout his journey in Hoenn. Also, the Battle Frontier, I think," answered Sherry with a nod, since at some point while alone, Ash had once told Sherry about how Serena was one of the traveling companions on his entire journey. He had girls travel with him before her too. "Then there is the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty who used to travel with him in Kanto for the Indigo League, Johto, and the Orange Islands."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Serena remained incomplete silent as she never knew about the other girls who traveled with Ash before their reunion in Kalos, which made her a bit down. "All that time, he never told me about it…" she said after a few moments of silence. Then Sherry noticed this and gave a light smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He had a reason for that, maybe he didn't want to hurt your feelings or that of the other girls, especially Misty, May, and a girl he traveled within Sinnoh named Dawn," she replied to Serena, with a bright expression forming. However, it faded as she knew of one other girl Ash told her about from the Unova region. "Though he did say that one girl from Unova, a Dragon-Type trainer named Iris, was very annoying, especially when it came to constantly calling him a kid for even a small mistake during his travels in Unova and the Decolore Islands."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Serena was shocked by this as she looked over at Sherry with some fear. Serena wondered how the girl knew so much about what had happened. But she knew this was something that she would need to leave and ask about later, and when the time was right as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the other room, Ash was sitting down with May, knowing she was, well he knew she was not thinking right, and he knew that maybe talking to her would help. "May how did you become like this?" he asked with concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May tilted her head at this, and she knew what he was talking about as she gave another smile at him and giggled a little, and she got on her hands and knees and moved closer to him. "Oh, you mean how I got this oh so sexy body that I have now?" She asked with a grin as she saw Ash nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May was in a panic; she came here to have a good time hearing that it would be good to relax a little, but things quickly went to hell when she saw wild Pokémon attacking people; some the brunette had seen were killed. "Oh god, what's going on?!" May cried as all she could do was for right now run from what she was seeing; all the brunette knew was that she needed to run.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was until she ran into an Eevee who, to May at least, didn't look well as its eyes turned to her and the little Pokémon growled. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to..." but she was unable to finish, as the Eevee soon jumped towards her before biting May on her right arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watching this caused May to soon cry out in pain as she felt the teeth dig deep into her skin and saw blood was getting drawn as well. "Let go!" she yelled as she tried to shake the crazed Eevee off her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once May got the Eevee off her, all May could do was hold her arm, trying to stop the bleeding as best as she could, but she had no clue as to what was to come next. "I don't feel so good," she said, rubbing her forehead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May soon fell to her knees as she felt hotter and hotter and soon looked at her hands and was taken aback by what she was seeing. Her hands were brown fur growing all over, and it was spreading upwards, but she saw the brown fur was also growing on her, and all May could do was cry out in pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Please make it stop!" May cried out as she saw long whitish hairs growing on her chest, getting thicker and thicker before her like grass growing on fast forward.</em></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The brown hair covering her arms already grew thicker, coating them from her knuckles to her underarms. Soon the hair on her legs was continuing to spread up her thighs in an odd sensation as May kept staring nervously at her newfound hairiness on her legs. The brunette wondered what's going on and why this was happening to her. She also wondered if this change was also happening to other people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May soon blinked when she noticed a small black spec on her nose. Inquisitively, she rubbed at it, hoping to get that weird smudge off, but once she brought her hand away from her nose, the smudge just seemed to increase! Mary wasn't sure what action she should take, but the blackness on her nose had a mind of its own, it seemed and continued to spread out unimpeded. With it brought a cold sensation that almost made her shiver, and with one touch with her finger, May felt how wet and soggy it became. Soon enough, her entire nose looked thoroughly black, its shape starting to look less human. "What's going on?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The question in the brunette's mind lingered for a moment, but an itch in May's ears pulled her away from the situation concerning her transformation. Getting a mirror, she watched with a mixture of awe and dismay as they appeared to grow pointed, making it seem like she had a pair of elf ears. The appearance didn't last for long as they began to enlarge a great deal, bigger and bigger as they moved from their original position and higher on her head. As their shape altered, the same brown hair coated them in a slow, itchy wave, and before she knew it, May now had a pair of large, furry ears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She yelled once more. "T-this can't be!" She watched as they occasionally twitched, a scene that appeared equally unbelievable as the sensation she felt from it. She observed how much she resembled an Eevee. "No way, this can't be true!" She cried aloud at the realization. "That's impossible!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost as if to disprove her, a sensation in her spine caused May to gasp. A great pressure began to build above her bottom, growing much greater and greater as the poor girl's eye clenched shut. She hunched over, trying to find a way to relieve the pain as something intrusive slowly pushed its way out, gaining length and mass. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, the pain went away as fast as it came, and May panted in relief. However, her bottom still tingled, and May felt an airy sensation under her shorts. She whirled her head around, and her eyes grew wide when she discovered a huge bushy tail emerging from her rear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A deep blush colored on May's face seeing the large furry object wave around without a care in the world, unabashedly looking back to see what she knew had happened. It's the same brown as the rest of her fur, but the tip dipped in the same white as the brunette's chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"N-no, please!" She protested as her tail continued wagging. "I don't want to have a tail! Or these ears and fur! I don't want to be!" Yet she was unable to finish as fur began spreading its way over her face from multiple fronts, first spreading down her forehead and the bridge of her wet nose, which would meet up with her bushy brows and the fur swarming up her neck to cover her completely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All May could do was let out a scream as soon her transformation ended, and May was not panting from the heat that her clothes brought onto her. "Clothes too hot need to remove..." May said, smiling as she tore her clothes apart until she was naked, but thanks to her fur, she was covered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once her clothes were off, she stood up and looked over to a window and saw her full-on body and how she had turned out; seeing herself caused May to smile and even giggle as well. "Oh, I don't look too bad," said May with a smile as all-new thoughts came to her head, thanks to her transformation as her instincts began to take over May's mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And with them and her new mind, she had one goal in mind, and that was to find Ash so that they could be mates and she would kill anyone that would stand in her way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>End of Flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, that was how it happened?" asked Ash in complete shock that May became a victim of the transformation much like he, Sherry, and Serena were, which made him even more concerned than ever for her well-being. "I can only hope that Brock, Clemont, and Bonnie will find us soon."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that her eyes widened in shock at that very moment Ash mentioned Brock's name. "Wait, you mean Brock is still with you?" she asked him, wondering if what she was hearing from the young man was indeed true, with Ash nodding his head to confirm. "What about Dawn and Pikachu?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Dawn left after my journey in Sinnoh concluded even though I lost the Sinnoh League and she lost the Sinnoh Grand Festival. She did make a temporary return during my travels in Unova. We participated in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup even though she lost to Iris. Then I lost to Trip in the final round," he explained, revealing that Dawn left the group following the end of the Sinnoh travels and how he had a brief reunion with her during Unova even if it was to participate in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup. "I just hope she doesn't become a victim of that damned virus as we did…."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sure she will be fine, though I have to wonder who exactly is Clemont and Bonnie?" she decided to question him as they were people who she never heard of but then again. Serena and Sherry were also people she never met, even despite the fact they were hybrids now. "What about the two girls that are with you just now?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it is a long story, but…" Ash began, starting with when he met Clemont and Bonnie. The first time he came to the Kalos region when he had first met Serena during their childhood days at Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp before becoming a trainer. Ash told May all that she had missed since he last saw her. "That's about it…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, sounds like a lot I missed out on," she commented, especially when it came to Iris and Cilan being Ash's traveling companions in Unova and the Decolore Islands, how Paul was his rival during Sinnoh, how Zoey was Dawn's main rival, how Ash lost against Tobias at the Semi-Finals of the Sinnoh League, Team Galactic being a threat in Sinnoh, how Team Plasma became a threat to Unova after the Unova League, the events with Darkrai, the events with Giratina, the events with Arceus, the events with Zorroak in Sinnoh, the events with Victini, the events with the Swords of Justice and Kyurem, the events with the Genesect Army and the Mewtwo capable of changing forms at the Decolore Island, the events with Team Rocket, Giovanni, the Forces of Nature and Meloetta, the encounters with Jessie, James and Meowth throughout the Sinnoh, Unova, the Decolore Islands and Kalos and how he gained rivals in the form of Trip, Cameron, Bianca, Virigl and Stephen at Unova but he never got to face Virgil at all due to having lost to Cameron at the Quarter-Finals of the Unova League and Virgil wining the Tournament. "Well, hopefully, when we see Brock, he might fill us in on the details on his travels as for those three from Team Rocket, some things never change."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, then again, it makes me think about our other friends, and I'm also worried about you as well, May, I mean..." he didn't finish what he was going to say as May was now hugging him once more and had a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now you know I'm okay, and you've told me what you've done since we last saw each other, we should go looking for Misty, I mean, she will still be at the gym, right," said May with a purr in her voice. "And after that, we should find Dawn," May added, and Ash knew what May meant by this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But we can't, May, Ash said, knowing the last thing he wanted was for the two to become like him and May.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May tilted her head as she looked at Ash, wondering if he was okay, but knew he needed to keep an eye on her from attacking Sherry and Serena. "May look, please promise me you won't attack the two with us?" He asked, holding onto her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Ash and seeing the look that he had on his face May just gave a simple nod. "Okay, I won't attack them, Ash, but are they sister-mates as well?" she asked as she looked to Ash.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash was unsure how he would answer this to May and knew he needed to be careful about what to say to her as May was not thinking in the right mindset. "That doesn't matter right now, May. All we need to do is make sure that you're safe."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash just continued to look at May as he pulled the girl he knew into a hug, something that May didn't mind at all as the Eevee stared at her mate. "I've missed you so much, Ash," she said, feeling tears in her eyes, especially as it has been a long time since they last were together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know I missed you too, May," commented Ash, having missed the brunette. Ash stared at May as something fell that had gotten her attention: it's half of the medal that Ash kept with him at the end of their travels together at the Battle Frontier and when they had reunited at Sinnoh before the Wallace Cup. "Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what I think it is?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He silently nodded his head to confirm it was as he still had it even after the two went their separate ways in Sinnoh, following Dawn and Piplup winning the Wallace Cup. "Yeah, I kept it with me this entire time, and I thought it would bring good luck but so far, it hasn't done so… No offense," he replied with a small frown, though May smiled as she still had the other half with her. "May?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I still have the half I have, and you know, it doesn't look the same unless it was whole," May responded with a sad smile before placing her half next to Ash's, and both remembered when Ash's Sceptile and May's Blaziken faced each other in the contest to conclude their travels at the Battle Frontier. "Guess it truly does bring back memories."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it, if you were with me, then maybe my travels in Unova would have been a lot better than it did," added Ash, referring to Zekrom temporarily taking away Pikachu's electricity. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash still remembers the start of their journey in Unova, which led to Pikachu losing to Trip's Snivy in the first battle Ash had against him despite the two from Unova beginning their journey. "Just don't tell Misty about that, okay? I doubt she would take it well."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." said the female hybrid with a nod, especially as if she was right, then Glaceon would use her nose. Which has a very keen sense of smell to see if she can find Pikachu and Brock if she is unable to find Ash and May on her own, knowing that the two, along with Clemont and Bonnie, will aid in finding them as well as these other two with them. "Hope Glaceon will be fine on her own…" She added with a frown on her face and smiled as she soon remembered something Dawn told her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me, Ash speaking of Misty." May began to herself, knowing that she wanted to have some fun. "I know of the lure that you have of her," she added with a grin as she looked over to the now very shocked Ash. "Or at the very least, how you keep it with you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash, however, knew what she meant and acted like he didn't know what May was talking about as he looked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, May,"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this from Ash only caused May to giggle as the brunette wasn't fooled by what Ash was telling her. Now glancing over at Ash as the brunette smiled at Ash, and the Eevee girl was going to get the truth out of her mate-to-be, then she will have fun with Ash. "Oh, so what is she to you then, Ash?" she asked as she giggled a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash, however, looked away, not genuinely wanting to answer the question that May gave him, while all May could do was smile at this. After all, she wanted this to be fun. "May, come on, do we have to talk about it?" he asked as he wondered just what else Dawn had said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we will talk about it Ash, you need to stop lying about your emotions after all," said May as she was now sitting on Ash's lap, as she soon pushed her body closer to his and whispered in his ear, all with a smile on her face. "You'll feel much better once you do; I know that I did."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash gave a deep gulp as he felt May's chest pushing into his and knew she was trying to get any information from Ash. "But Misty and I are just friends, May, that's all," Ash said as May only pulled away as she looked into his brown eyes while Ash looked into her blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you see, the thing is, I know that you're not telling the truth, Ash," May answered with a grin on her face, already loving the look that she was now seeing on Ash's face. "I know that you deeply care about her, and I don't mind if you love her," she said with a grin as she knew she was getting somewhere with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash, however, knew that May, while she was alright around him, was still infected with what had changed her and then remembered what Sherry had said to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Remember Ash, even if we find any of your friends, they are most likely hybrids, and if they are female, they will want to mate with you," Sherry said as she looked over to Ash while Serena was sleeping. "More so if they are in heat, so Ash, you need to be careful." </em></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Will they try to hurt me?" Ash asked, worried that if any of his other friends got infected, he wondered what he should do.</em></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sherry shook her head at this as she took some water. "No, at least I don't think that they will Ash, it's hard to tell how some of the females will act, and I know they will reveal how they felt for someone when they were human." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash's eyes shot open as he looked at May and knew he needed to ask this. "May can I ask you something?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May looked at Ash with a smile and nodded. "But I will answer if you answer something for me, Ash; it's only fair after all."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the Pokémon Center, Cilan and Brock were having some catching up to do while the green-haired Connoisseur and Pansage were completely shocked at the fact that Ash had gone missing because of the virus spreading throughout the world. "What do you mean Ash went missing?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't true though Brock silently nodded his head to confirm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish that it wasn't true, but unfortunately it is," he explained to Cilan; ever since Ash and Serena had gone missing, there is a possibility that the virus may have infected them, and if it did, then they all need to be careful. "Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne are worried about him as well as Serena."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this made Cilan remain silent as Brock and Pikachu had managed to brief him and Pansage on the events that transpired following Ash and Alexa when they returned to Pallet Town to his travels with Clemont Bonnie and Serena throughout his journey in Kalos. "I see… Plus, I also never would have guessed those three members of Team Rocket would still follow Ash and Pikachu even to the Kalos region," he remarked while Pansage mentally cursed at the fact that Jessie, James, and Meowth will not give up. At the same time hope to help with finding the two missing trainers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it. Let's hope we don't run into any of the hybrids while looking for Ash and Serena," added Brock since aside from Ash, Brock had encountered the trio countless times throughout many regions. Brock is certain that they might end up dealing with them again. "However, they aren't the only members of Team Rocket, unfortunately."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, I know as Ash, Iris, and I encountered other members in Unova, especially their leader Giovanni," commented Cilan making him frown at that event. Hearing this caused Brock's expression to change to surprise as he never thought that Ash, Cilan, or this Iris would ever deal with other Team Rocket members, let alone Giovanni himself. "They were trying to get their hands in the Forces of Nature, including attempting to use Meloetta's power to control them."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Great…" muttered Brock, mentally cursing this, especially as he had learned about Team Plasma from Cilan and how he, Ash, and Iris had to deal with them to stop them from controlling Pokemon via a machine developed by Colress. Unfortunately, Ghetsis also wanted Reshiram and nearly succeeded in his conquest, only to be thwarted and then arrested along with Colress and the other Team Plasma members in the end. "As if Ash, Misty, and I having to face Giovanni and Team Rocket at Johto wasn't enough..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brock shook his head, especially as to him that some things are still better left unsaid when Giovanni wanted to get his hands on Mewtwo at Johto. "Well, all I can say, Cilan, is that we fought Team Rocket when they tried to capture Lugia and its child at the Whirl Islands, and so many more times."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're kidding!" began Cilan in complete disbelief and more so as he and Pansage thought Unova had it bad with Team Rocket and Team Plasma. Still, Kanto and Johto having it tough with the former at this point too made him rather concerned, even more so than ever before. "Well, it looks like we have a lot more on our hands than we originally thought."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and let's focus on one thing at a time, okay?" suggested Brock, referring to looking for their friends and finding a means to cure everyone who was infected by the virus before it could become worse or even Irreversible. "For now, our primary concern is finding our missing friends, and we will deal with Team Rocket later."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the others saw that; Nurse Joy came into the room and looked over to Brock, and walked over to him. "Brock, you've got a phone call."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brock nodded as he hoped that it was some good news at least and walked into the next room and sat down, and turned to the screen to see a worried-looking Misty. "Brock, is it true what I've been hearing?" Misty asked with deep concern in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's true whole Misty, the whole town is also getting cut off right now; none of us can get in or out," Brock said as he was happy that Misty was not here right now. "As for Ash, we still haven't been able to find him," Brock said, not wanting to think about what could have happened to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ash..." Misty said with a whisper as she was worried for him, but that was not all. "Brock, you need to know something. May and Dawn went to that town as well, they wanted me to come as well, but sadly I had my Gym leader duties to do."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brock was now even more worried than he was before, not knowing that both May and Dawn were in here as well and knew that they needed to find their friends before it was too late. "Misty, look, you need to stay there; this infection or Virus is bad." Brock began to tell her just what he knew was going on, and that Misty needed to stay where she was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Brock, look, I can't just sit around and not do anything your all my friends," Misty said with a frown on her face knowing that her friends were in danger or even missing, and she was stuck at the Gym, not able to go and even help them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brock only nodded, feeling how powerless Misty must have felt right now, but was still happy she was at least safe back in Cerulean City. "Look for your own safety Misty; you need to stay in Cerulean until this is over."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Misty nodded, even if she hated the idea, and just gave a smile to Brock. "I will just you and the other be safe, Brock; who knows what is going to happen or if it starts to spread, just please stay safe and find the others," Misty said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Misty had finished her talk with Brock, Misty couldn't help but give a deep sigh at this situation. "Ash, please, wherever you are, I hope that your safe, you too, May, Dawn. I just wish I had gone and helped keep you safe."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, all Misty could do was make sure that her home town was kept safe from this virus that Brock had told her about, yet she also knew she was going to have to tell her sisters to make sure they didn't go on one of their trips they loved going on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May waited for Ash to answer her as he slowly nodded his head at her knowing that it was far after all. "Alright then, May," Ash began as he looked at her. "I'll tell you, but I do want you to tell me first, alright? After all, you said it was far."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May only continued to smile at Ash; she knew what he was going to ask her, and she thought it to be a little funny and even ironic that when she was human, she wouldn't even tell Ash her feelings in fear of what he would say to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, she also knew that she was not going to let that hold her back anymore. "Oh, I think I know what it is you want to know Ash, and I'll tell you," said May with a large grin and moved closer to Ash. "Okay, then I will tell you, Ash," said May as she looked right into his eyes while Ash just looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"May..." he said before the girl in question placed her finger on his lips, stopping him from talking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ash, I wanted to tell you this for a while, but I could never do it when I was human, but now I'm like this I know I can tell you how I feel about you, Ash," May said as she couldn't help but continue to look at Ash with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May was silent as she wanted to make sure that Ash was paying full attention to what she was going to say. "You see Ash, the thing is I love you, I've loved you for a long time now since midway in our journey through Hoenn," May told Ash with a smile on her face as she knew it felt good telling him at long last how she felt.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ends another chapter, I know a cliffhanger as I know you all want to know what Ash will say, but I thought I would leave you all hooked and waiting to see what Ash will say. Or at the very least, how to deal with this. After all, while May is telling the truth, May's not well in her right mind; this is all thanks to her instincts that she has.</p><p>So they will make her aggressive to any unknown females. The same will happen to Serena too later on when she gets closer to Ash, at least ones she does not know. Oh, and I will say to all who asked if Sherry will be with Ash, so no worries, my dear readers.</p><p>Anyway, sorry if this took so long, everyone. I've not been all that good, and I've been under a lot of stress too, which has not helped me. Anyway, leave a review, and I hope you like May's hybrid form as well, so sorry if it's not a hybrid form that you wanted for her to be something different.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N well, I all hopped you liked this first chapter and out just before Halloween as well, which I think is fitting as this will be a dark one.</p><p>Now Ash will have a harem in this, so I want to get that out the way so that you all know this, as for who they are well, I will be keeping that with me, but I do know what Hybrids they will become as well.</p><p>Now for updates this is a back burner story updates will be slow on this one, but I will try to update when I can that's a promise to you, and if there is anything you would like to ask about then, please ask, and I will be happy to tell you in the best way that I can.</p><p>So until next time, please leave me a review with your thoughts on the chapter and no flames either on pairings and all that as I have already picked the girls Ash will have.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>